


Trying something new.

by Althoci



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althoci/pseuds/Althoci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dating for a while Makoto and Haruka find themselves in a sexual scenario, where Makoto tries something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying something new.

 Makoto was blushing as he stood in front of Haruka’s apartment, idly waiting for the other to respond to the door. Despite the fact that they had been dating for a while now he still felt incredibly nervous. Yet it was a nice warm feeling, fluttering in his chest a smile on his lips Perhaps it was silly of him getting happy for so little, after all he was just going to visit Haru. They hadn’t planned anything in particular. Just seeing the other however, always made him smile and as the door finally opened his smile widened even further. “Hello Haru” he greeted with a wave of a hand and the silent creature had very brief smile on his features before stepping back and allowing Makoto to enter. “Hello” he supplied in his supple voice, closing the door and stepping into the main room, wearing nothing but shorts and a simply t-shirt.

 

Seating himself near the low table, legs crossed he waited for Makoto to do the same. The brown haired male smiled and revealed the bag he had, putting it on the table and scooting it closer to the other. “I brought some snacks..” the taller male supplied and let Haru rummage in the bed, stopping only after a while and staring up at his ‘boyfriend’. “No mackerel?” came his first question, with the same dead pan almost serious look as always. A laugh bubbled out of Makoto and he shook his head. “Mackerel is not a snack Haru” he teased in an amused tone, noticing that pout on those lovely features. “Owh don’t give me that look” he cued in a deep tone, crawling over and proceeded to kiss the pout.

 

Haruka blushed, biting on his lower lip and averting his eyes slightly. Reaching out a tad carefully to take at Makoto’s shirt and just hold it. Honestly, Makoto considered Haruka far too adorable at times. Chuckling again he just smiled, pulling the smaller male into his embrace, both arms now clasped around. “If you wanted it that much I can go to the store?” he inquired fondly, kissing at the male’s head. The water loving male just blushed further and shook his head, his own arms coming around to squeeze at the larger male. “No.. It’s fine.. “ the soft voice trailed off, looking at Makoto more directly with his bright blue hues, still blushing lightly.

 

A deeper smile came over Makoto’s features and his had moved to cup at that fine face, thumb stroking over the light flush and over to the dark tresses, dwelling deeper to tangle in and hold. The dark haired male could not help, but to lean into it, like a cat he sought the affection out and adored every bit of it. Even if he would not admit to it. Instead he just leaned in and kissed the handsome creature before him, letting the action naturally deepen.

 

“Mhn..” a groan came from Makoto during the kiss, finding his heart beating hard against his chest as he pulled Haruka as close as possible. Tilting his head slightly and allowing his tongue to take entry into that warm oral cavity. How it turned out into a heavy make out session from just a regular visit he did not know, but he wasn’t’ about to explain nor was Haruka complaining. So he relished in the moment, leaning in further until he felt Haruka leaning back against the floor and eventually just lying spread out there with Makoto in-between his legs. The tangled tongues continued to play, Haruka reached into Makoto’s sweater and shirt, ghosting over the muscular body, rounding the chest before dipping over the sides and over to the back, clutching into it.

 

A groan left Makoto’s lips as their bodies pressed together, nibbling down on Haruka’s lower lip he broke off for a moment, staring down with a warm smile. Briefly the dark haired beauty smiled back sweetly, scooting away and standing up, taking Makoto’s hand. There was a defined bulge underneath Haruka’s shorts and underwear and he clearly had no intention of hiding it as he pulled his boyfriend up and towards the bed. Makoto blushed furiously, realizing where this was going as they headed to the bed. The water loving male didn’t miss a beat to push the taller man into bed and crawl over him, straddling.

 

Without hesitation lips were mashed together and Makoto felt his head swim with the passion and pleasure. His hands going now over that slim body just over the cloth, eventually going down to the hem of the shirt to pull at it until Haruka leaned back and raised his arms up in the air. Off with the t-shirt, it fell somewhere on the floor and Makoto stared at the beautiful pale skin, large hands going over the well sculptured body fondly before their lips met again, this time more slow and tender, loving even. “You’re beautiful” Makoto muttered hoarsely, staring up at the beauty straddled on his lap with a warm smile. Haru blushed lightly, kissing the male sweetly before tugging at the sweater and shirt the other was wearing. Shifting a bit Makoto sat up, muscles and limbs coiling to drag the cloth up and over his head. The garments fell in a heap with Haruka’s t-shirt and his upper body was exposed. Haruka leaned down, kissing on that chiseled chest, Makoto shuddered, wrapping his arms around the beauty and stroking at his lean back. Lips ghosted over perked nipples, a deft tongue coming out to slide over the area almost teasingly and Makoto shuddered. Gazing at Haruka quite flustered. The longer they had been together the bolder his partner had become and though he didn’t mind it was still difficult to get used to.

 

With a clear blush on his features he groaned as his nipples were played with by that deft tongue, his digits pressing down into the others back and he rounded his hips against the male above him, not being able to help it. The beautiful dark haired creature just aroused him far too much and he loved feeling that slim body pressed against him. Salvia was left in Haruka’s wake as he continued down that chest, his body scooting back a bit until he was on his knees before the other instead, between those legs. Not stopping even as he reached Makoto’s belly with his tongue and lips. Shuddering the taller man let out a whine as he felt his pants worked on, clasp and zipper coming off and the fabrics tugged at down his hips.

 

Letting out a hot breath Makoto brought a hand up to his own features, hiding parts of his face feeling incredibly hot and embarrassed as the beauty proceeded. His other hand was securely nested into the dark tresses, clutching tenderly at hairs. For a brief moment he felt Haruka moving entirely, before his pants and underwear was literally pulled off bit by bit until the garments landed on the floor and the water addict returned to his previous position and actions. Hot tongue against his skin, going lower and lower. Makoto sucked in a sharp breath, trying to resist the low moan that came rippling from his throat as the slippery muscle slicked over his hard organ. “H-Haru—“ he stuttered, his breath harsh and hot as lips mouth over his head and work their way down with almost the perfect amount of suction.

 

Though his grip tightened slightly against the dark hair he tried not to hurt the beauty, despite the wonderful pleasure that struck down his spine every time those wonderful lips went from base to tip and down again. It was quite clear Haru’s practice on this matter had paid off, though at times the brown haired male wondered if that was a good thing or not. After all he already felt himself throbbing with the intensity and pleasure. Especially when that tongue pressed against the area just below his head in the front and then over the slit, before going around and massing over the hardened member. “Ack – Haru..” he whined in a hot huff, twitching and trembling a tad to the sensations.

 

Haruka took the warning in stride and popped off with his lips, a string of salvia left in his wake from his tongue as he looked up at Makoto. Just the sight had a strong shudder go down Makoto’s spine and he gripped and he brought Haru up to a passionate kiss, not caring where those lips had just been. Groans mixed and his free hand searched into the drawer next to the bed, rummaging around until he found the bottle of lube. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor last time they had gotten down and dirty so by now he knew where certain things where. Only as he felt around, he bumped against something else and he paused. Breaking the kiss he looked at Haruka a bit confused and the other just sat back and blushed, allowing his friend and boyfriend to take out the dildo vibrator hidden in the drawer. Eyes widened and he flushed looking at it, it was weird to touch if anything.

 

“When.. Did you get this?” he questioned the water addict, whom flushed and played with the strings on his own boxers. “A few days ago.. “ he murmured in a low tone and almost looked ashamed for a moment Makoto was a bit startled by the expression and he quickly pulled the beauty in a hug. “Hey- it’s ok.. Did you w-want to use it?” he asked, just letting it rest on the bed, glancing over. Honestly he wasn’t even upset, if Haruka felt a bit lonely now and that was only natural. Plus it was just a enchanted sort of pleasure, not like he was cheating or anything. “No.. I have you here now… But you can” Haruka offered without missing a bit, looking deadpan serious with his bright blue hues staring down at Makoto.

 

There was no hiding that the green eyed male was quite startled and embarrassed by the suggestion, staring at the artificial member for a moment. It wouldn’t be the first time he had… Well been penetrated, but never with something like that. Yet it was clear his partner was curious so straight out saying no just seemed wrong. Swallowing dryly he just nodded briefly with a flush and smiled softly at his boyfriend who then lied down to the side and grabbed some of the lube. Motioning for Makoto to turn towards him. With a deep breath the taller male did so, face to face and chest against chest. Hesitantly Makoto took some lube too, letting his hand reach forward and back to Haru’s rump. The slim male nestled closer and reached back to crevice of Makato’s ass, luring over it before letting digits glide over the tight ring. Makoto did the same, both letting out soft, but warm breaths. It was incredibly embarrassing and yet he smiled, kissing his boyfriend tenderly while slipping a digit inside the other, gasping as he felt Haru do the same to him.

 

One digit turned to two, both stretching between hot kisses, mixed moans and groans. At the third Makoto felt himself flushing badly, heart racing and he whined against Haruka, rubbing their bodies and letting out soft slightly uncomfortable cues. He wasn’t all that used to it, despite doing it before, but it wasn’t bad. Actually it felt pretty good, especially when those digits hit against that one spot that had his body twitching and shuddering. Both slick with lube Haruka turned around, exposing his back to the male, slightly tilted towards Makoto. Taking a deep breath the taller male, moved forward, directing his member to the tight entrance he pushed forward. Groaning and shuddering until he could no longer fill the other any further. Panting harshly he moved his hand away to grab at the vibrator, swallowing before nesting it against his own entrance. He spotted Haruka watching him and he flushed, pushing the thing in with a grunt.

 

Allowing himself to get used to the sensation for a brief moment before he turned on the vibration and gasped lightly. “Are you okay?” Haruka questioned carefully and Makoto nodded briskly “Mhm.. Just – nh.. Unusual” he muttered in a hoarse tone, breathe harsh as he tried to smile reassuringly at the other. Shifting slightly, letting one arm lure underneath Haruka, hold him closer, while his other hand eased around a thigh to lift a leg up slightly, giving more room. Haruka moaned as his boyfriend moved again him and he reached back to that ass, giving it a light hold. Makoto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on not just cumming right out, moving his hips against the other with harsh breaths.

 

Haruka peered at him all the while, nestled in the others grasp and slipping to the sensations of pleasure. Just watching Makoto writhe every thrust had him leaking and he held unto the male to rock his hips back against the handsome creature. Moans filled the room between the two, soon Makoto could no longer hold his own hips at bay and just pushed against the beauty. The vibration strong within himself, just making it all the much better and harder to resist. Gasp came out of gritted teeth and Haruka just watched between his own cues. Mesmerized by the handsome creature and his pleasure, he had to admit he quite liked watching Makoto making those faces.

 

“Haru – Sorry- I, ca- ahhn..” he couldn’t even construct a proper sentence anymore, his body trembled and tensed all in one go. Hips rocking while he reached his edge and he gasped mixing with a deep moan, seeds spilling within the beauty. All the while Haruka reached his own edge, shuddering and feeling hot liquid fill him. Toes curling and gripping at Makoto’s body tightly as his edge rolled over him, eyes closed for a moment as he spilled and trembled. Movements lulled as there was nothing left and Makoto gasped, reaching back to shut the thing off before his nerves went crazy on him. Breathing heavily he embraced Haru strongly, smiling against his neck, feeling the slim creature hug his arms back. “I love you… Haru” he muttered in a tired tone, nuzzling against the neck lovingly and Haruka gave of a rare and rather warm smile. “I love you too Makoto..” he cued back in his low voice, nuzzling back against the male. Just letting their bodies rest for a moment. Makoto was not looking forward to the cleanup, but it could wait just for a few more seconds. Right now all he wanted was to hold against his boyfriend.


End file.
